Adopted
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: Anna McNeil allows herself to be adopted into a pack of raptors. She was intended to be with the Alpha's son, but things don't always go as smoothly as planned, do they...
1. Welcome to Jurassic Park

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Jurassic Park**_** or InGen *sniff*.**

**Another one inspired by the story "The Raptor and I". Well, not another one by me, but ya get the idea… I decided to change stuff though, like my own version of it…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Welcome to Jurassic Park<strong>

"Anna McNeil, right?"

"Yeah," I said. I felt sick with nerves. "That's me."

Anna McNeil. Sixteen; Scottish. Named after my mother's English best friend. Pale skin, pale eyes, dark hair. No figure. Plain old Anna McNeil. Shipped out to America for a job with the great-uncle or granddad or something of my dad's boss. I needed a job and this guy Hammond needed a worker. I mighta done well with my exams, but not well enough for the college I wanted to get into.

Then this Hammond guy comes along. Offers me a job. Says he needs more people to look after the animals at his theme park. Ya know, cuz a teenager can look after lions and stuff. Totally normal and all. But apparently I'm "one of the best".

"Anna!" I could hear him calling. Lucky Hammond was Scottish too, or I'd be totally alone. "Over here!"

I picked up my bag and walked away from this other guy. Some lawyer called Gennaro. Didn't really wanna talk to him anyway. Hammond was sitting in a helicopter and I had to climb in. I'm not exactly tall. But I'm light; light and fast.

So that's me. Anna McNeil, animal carer for InGen. Short, plain, no figure. Moody in general. Claustrophobic. Bullied a LOT at school. Positives? I can run like hell and I'm damn good in a fight. Three guesses why.

It was a bloody long helicopter ride. Hammond ran me over all the details of caring for the animals, but he never said what species they were. It was all, "Be careful around the alpha" this and, "Don't frighten the animals" that. Be careful, some of them have really sharp teeth. That sorta thing.

Hammond really thought I wouldn't know this stuff? What the hell was running through his mind? What sorta animals did he think I thought –

"Oh my God."

We'd arrived. I knew straight away. And – and there was –

"Oh my God," I heard myself saying again. "It's a – Hammond, that's a –"

"A dinosaur. Yes."

It had grey skin and a huge neck, staring at the helicopter as it dropped. It was a – what was it? Brachiosaur? Apatosaurus? Diplodocus?

"You'll find, I believe, that those three species of sauropod are all the same."

"Oh." God, I felt like a moron. "Right."

"My dear Anna," said Hammond, "welcome to Jurassic Park."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please?**


	2. Bet

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Jurassic Park**_** or InGen *sniff*. Just the OCs (e.g. Anna, Fitzroy and Sharifa)**

**NewBlueTrue: Thankies! Yeah I know, the last chappie kinda sucked… hopefully this one's gonna be better though**

**Angellic dragon: Thankies so much!**

**Lilly98: Thankies so much**

**Acro111: Thankies, will do**

**Me and Gaara 4ever: Will do!**

**Chapter 2… multiple POV's this time**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Bet<strong>

**Anna's POV**

Dinosaurs. I still couldn't get over it. They were making bloody _dinosaurs_!

**DINOSAURS!**

Hammond sat me down at a table in the restaurant and sat down opposite me, giving me a bunch of files about all the different species. Apatosaurus. Procompsognathis. Tyrannosaurus Rex. Triceratops. Pterosaur. Pachychephalosaurus. Parasaurolophus. Maiasaurus. Stegosaurus. Carnotaurus. And…

Oh God.

They _hadn't_.

I'd heard bad things about those ones.

They'd made – they'd made Velociraptors.

God damn bloody stinking raptors.

On the other hand, Hammond had hired me to look after these animals; and I had no other places to go to. And I was getting paid pretty darn well, so that kinda made up for the whole working-with-raptors thing. A little bit. Ish. Maybe. It kinda depended on how nasty the raptors were gonna be.

"I really think you'll enjoy it here, Anna," Hammond said.

"Yeah," I guess I musta said. Maybe. I wasn't really paying attention. I was a bit preoccupied with having paranoid little images in my head of me being eaten by the raptors. God, I hoped that wouldn't happen.

"Right," Hammond said. He stood up. "Let's get your uniform sorted out. Then Muldoon's going to get you some safety gear. All as a precaution, of course. Chances are you won't even need them."

Wow. Somebody trusted these animals a _little_ too much.

"What about the raptors?" I asked. "And the rex? Won't they try to – I don't know – EAT ME?"

Hammond laughed. "My dear, we have security precautions set up everywhere. You won't get eaten. Just be sure the animals aren't hurt."

Geez, this guy was several whole different, new kinds of nuts.

Still, he was paying me pretty well, so I wasn't gonna argue with him. But hell, it was _hot_. I couldn't wait to get into something cooler.

So I followed Hammond to a room where they gave me a bunch of khaki's, socks, shoes and a cap. Then some guy with a bit of a British accent – Robert Muldoon – came and took me to the weapons storage. Blimey. I swear I didn't need everything he gave me. Guns and rounds and gas grenades and nerve grenades and powerful tasers and all sorts.

Then I had to get my access key, take a tour of the place, get a schedule and meet everybody. By the time I could go to bed, I was about to collapse from sensory overload. I took my hair out of its ponytail and flopped down on my bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Fitzroy's POV<strong>

I ducked my head to my dinner, ripped off some of the flesh and ate it. Sharifa, a friend of mine, joined me.

"What're you doing?" I growled.

"Do you want me to go hungry?"

"You're being lazy."

"True," she laughed. "But you'll never finish this on your own."

"What d'you want, Sharifa?"

She took a large bite. "To know why you're such a misery-guts, you old grump. You're the _Alpha's son_, the pack has to do whatever you say – or it will when you become Alpha." She was staring at me hard; I could see she was working things out. "This is because Alpha wants you to take a mate, isn't it?"

And I didn't say it aloud, because I knew she'd kill me, but that was a _really_ dumb question. Me and Dad had got in a huge argument about it earlier today. The main subject being the fact that I don't _like_ any pack females in that way, and Sharifa's my _best friend_, and you DON'T do THAT sort of thing with a girl like her, anyways. And Dad doesn't care.

"Maybe I can help," Sharifa said. "Play matchmaker."

I'll admit – though it kills me – that Sharifa's damn good at matchmaking. But I didn't think she'd find me anybody.

"Sure, then," I said to her. "You do that, find me the _perfect_ mate, and I'll sneak into the main building and kiss Nedry."

"That's gonna be disturbing."

"But if you fail, and you _will_, _you_ have to sneak into the main building and kiss Nedry."

Sharifa gave me a weird look. "You have a strange sense of humour, Fitzroy."

"DON'T CALL ME –"

"Gotta go!"

She ran off. Dammit, she's annoying (at the best of times).

* * *

><p><strong>Sharifa's POV<strong>

I love calling Roy by his real name. It gets on his nerves. After that, it's always a good idea to scarper. Best not to be near Roy when he's in a bad mood. Unless, you know, you have a death wish. Then you can stay where you are.

But I'm NOT gonna kiss Nedry! I have to win this bet! I've gotta find Roy a mate!

Dammit, this is gonna be –

Wha…? Did I just step on something…?

I bent down to take a closer look.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Three guesses what happens next**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Because it's Your Job!

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Jurassic Park**_** or InGen *sniff*. Just the OCs (e.g. Anna, Fitzroy and Sharifa)**

**Acro111: It's a secret… thankies!**

**Angellic dragon: Well, in that order: it's a surprise, you'll find out in this chappie, you'll find out later… oh yeah, and thankies so much!**

**T-B-R: Heehee sorry, I've been having some writer's block lately**

**Phoenix Skull: Howdy! Thanks so much, I'll keep workin' on it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Because it's Your Job!<strong>

**Anna's POV**

I was having the weirdest nightmare. A T-rex was trying to eat me. I kept running but it kept chasing me. I turned round at one point.

"McNeil."

_**WHA…?**_

"McNeil!"

The T-rex was talking to me!

"Anna McNeil, wake up RIGHT NOW!"

"Aaah!"

I woke up, on the floor – fell outta bed. Phew. At least Rexy wasn't talking to me.

"Anna McNeil!"

Oh, right. It wasn't a T-rex. It was somebody talking to me on the radio. "Wha…?"

"Wake up!"

Pushing myself up onto my hands and knees, crawling over, I grabbed the radio off the side. You know, that magical place that only mothers and wives can ever find. "Who-what-where-when-why?"

The radio crackled. "Muldoon. Sick animal. Raptor pen. Now. _Because it's your job!_"

Woah, I thought. Calm down, man.

But what I really said was, "Geez. Fine. I'm up."

"Good. Get going and don't forget your gun. We'll radio you if there's any trouble."

"Shaddup." Lucky I didn't say that into the radio.

* * *

><p>The raptor wasn't too hard to find, with the noise she was making. I stopped when I got to the edge of the clearing.<p>

Holy crap. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't trained or anything! ? I couldn't do it! Argh! Whatamigonna –

I jumped about a mile in the air when a twig behind me snapped. And screamed. And ran into the clearing. Guess I was less scared of what I could see. And then I turned around.

"Muldoon! What the fu-"

"You forgot your gun."

"You scared the crap outta me to say _that_!"

He just gave me the gun, saying I'd need it. And then he left.

"Hang on a second! What the hell d'you think you're –"

The raptor gave a pitiful groan. Yikes! I'd forgotten about her. I knelt down and I could see all her teeth. Oh man, they were really sharp.

"Please don't hurt me?" I whimpered.

The raptor shook her head. Um, wait – what? I blinked. I was blatantly too freakin' tired. I tried the radio and Muldoon told me to get on with it. Damn. So much for going back to bed and making somebody else do it.

"Umm… okay… what the hell am I s'pposed to do?"

This time I didn't get an answer. Yup. Definitely too tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Fitzroy's POV<strong>

Sharifa needed help. I could hear her yelling. But you know what? I was still annoyed at her. And anyways, the humans would probably send somebody in to help. Which they did. I went to watch because the scent of the human wasn't one that I recognised. Actually, I barely noticed it at first. She smelled like fresh air, but then I noticed it was a different type of fresh air. No sulphur from the volcano or anything.

It was kinda fun to watch. She was having a panic attack. Then that Muldoon guy came along and gave her one of those dark weapon-things. The one that makes a loud noise and hurts you. And left her. What a jerk. I mean, seriously. For all he knew, Sharifa was putting it on (she was good at that).

The new human had a funny accent and she looked terrified. And she was really pale, too. With _really_ dark hair. And spots on her face… I think humans call them freckles. Quite pretty, actually. You know, for a human.

Argh! Snap outta it!

The human looked petrified. It made me want to laugh. After all, she _was_ still a human.

I watched carefully as she knelt beside Sharifa. If the human did anything wrong to hurt my friend, I was gonna tear her apart. The human, I mean to say. I wouldn't tear Sharifa apart – I would be murdered brutally by almost the entire male population of the pack.

That was the interesting thing. Sharifa was popular with the males in the pack. Probably because she was hot, by pack standards. Of course, I don't think so. I just think she's annoying. _Especially_ when she calls me Fitzroy. I _hate_ it when she does that! Why can't she –

Uh-oh. I must've growled, because the human spotted me.

Crap-tastic.

Now she looked _really_ scared.

I could see Sharifa glaring at me. I got the message. _You scare this kid and I'll kick your butt_ – I didn't doubt that she would. Sharifa's kicked my butt in the past. She does a really good job of it. Damn.

So I had to go into the open and prove I wouldn't hurt the human. I don't want my butt kicked again. It's… not exactly pleasant. Much as I hate to admit it, Sharifa could kick my butt even while she's ill like this.

Stupid.

The human was terrified. But hey, it's not my problem. I just sat down and watched, secretly hoping Sharifa would get jabbed in the leg with one of those awful things the humans call needles. Secretly or she'd kill me.

I mean, she was already glaring.

"Don't blame me," I told her. "You're the idiot who ran off."

"I blame you," she growled back.

"Hey, I didn't –"

"Shut up, you're scaring the human!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sharifa's POV<strong>

Could Roy have actually picked a _worse_ time to be obnoxious? Wait, let me answer that.

No.

I mean, seriously, I was dying here. I even told him so.

"You're not dying," he told me. "Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm no – OW!" I got jabbed in the leg with one of those things the humans call needles. And it hurt like a Denis Nedry. **[*1]** And that prat Roy was literally rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Emm… it's okay?" the human was saying. Heehee, she sounded really unsure. "It's just some morphine," she told me, "to make the pain go away. Humans really like it."

I could see why. The morphine was really nice. I liked it. The needle was worth it.

I could feel the human wrench my jaws open and stick her hand down my throat. I think I was losing consciousness, but I looked straight at her.

She was young. About the same age as me and Roy, I think. And she was nice, too. For a human.

I could tell because she was blatantly trying not to scrape my throat as she pulled out the thing I'd swallowed.

"How does a Cola can get in the raptor pen?" the human asked. She turned to me. "You got lucky Muldoon called me out. I'd still rather be asleep, though."

I nodded. I was kinda sleepy too.

She gave me a weird look. "Maybe I need more sleep. I must be hallucinating." And then she turned to Roy. "Your friend's gonna be alright, just tired. Maybe a bit delirious. Emm… see ya."

And then she scarpered.

"You swallowed that thing _how_ exactly?" Roy asked.

"Dunno… I think you two make a cute couple though," I giggled, falling into weird, morphine-fuelled dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

***1 = Dinosaur swearing. Denis Nedry means "son of a bitch" in dinosaur language**


	4. Gunpoint

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Jurassic Park**_** or InGen *sniff*. Just the OCs (e.g. Anna, Fitzroy and Sharifa)**

**Angellic dragon: Aww, thanks again! And yes, an update would be the best way to find out!**

**T-B-R: I agree!**

**Metaguy1234: Thankies so much**

**louieBB: Thank you so much, sweetie! I've been trying really hard**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Thankies!**

**Drake C-13: Here's the newest chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Gunpoint<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

Ugh… my head hurt… what happened? Why did –

Oh, right. The party. We'd had a party the night before and got _plastered_.

"Ugh…" I tried to move and felt myself fall down. God, I was lying on the _bar_! But no, I was still falling.

And when I stopped, I was face-to-face with the two raptors from last night. The male opened its mouth. "Anna."

Now I recognised the dream. _Oh crap. Not again…_

"Anna, get up."

I rolled out of bed and landed hard. It worked well enough to wake myself up a bit. "Yeah, what?" I groaned into my radio. My head hurt, I was exhausted and it had really put me in a bad mood. And this nightmare was getting to be really stupid. I didn't like it.

"Breakfast," Muldoon replied over the radio. "Go get some. Now."

"Jesus. Mull, I've still got a hangover." The party hadn't been a dream. I knew that much. But I'd been having that same nightmare about the raptors every night for two months, ever since I had to help the female one who'd swallowed the Cola can (or tried to, anyway).

"We all have," Muldoon told me. "Just get up. You've got work to do after breakfast."

I looked in the mirror and, deciding I still looked shitfaced, splashed cold water on my face to wake myself up a bit. Then I had a quick, cold shower, downed a couple of Paracetomols and pulled on my khakis so I could go for breakfast. I ran – literally – into a fat slob called Denis Nedry on my way down there. Nedry works with the computers… nobody likes him much. He's pretty self-absorbed – not too difficult with all those layers of fat.

"Watch where you're going!" he told me.

My head still hurt from my hangover. It was pounding too bad for me to think of a snarky comment. So I just flipped him a single-fingered hand sign – you can guess which one – and left. I hate that blobby git.

Ah, breakfast. My favourite meal of the day. Mostly because it means I get a fry-up. You know, the kind they have in British motorway services. Eggs and bacon and beans and stuff.

"There's another sick raptor," Muldoon told me at breakfast.

"Damn you," I told him. "I'm still having nightmares from the _last_ time I went to visit them."

"Look. We'll go too, if you want. Me and Muldoon, I mean." Dr Harding was the other vet here, but he was older and there was usually a lot of work out here.

"No!" They're always treating me like I'm a baby, just because I'm the youngest one on the team.

"Don't worry about it," Henry Wu said. "Why don't you come visit the nursery when you're done there? Okay?"

I nodded mutely. Did I mention Wu's younger than the others too (older than me though) and I kinda like him? Well if I didn't before, I did now.

"Cool. We've got a new baby raptor we want to introduce to the pack when she's old enough."

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p><strong>Fitzroy's POV<strong>

"Oh… my leg…"

"What's wrong, Romeo?" Sharifa asked. Ever since she decided me and the human girl were perfect for one another, she's been taking the mick with no mercy. She can be such a twit that way.

"I think my leg's broken," I complained.

"You shouldn't have been climbing the fence then, dimwit."

It's true. The fence has lightning in it and it blasted me into a tree. And okay, I'd known it was going to happen. And that the human girl would be called in to take care of me. And okay, maybe I _do_ like her just a bit. She smells nice. But she can't be my mate – she's a human! Not to mention, I won't be the one to kiss Nedry! Dammit! I won't do it! There's no way I'll do it.

That was when I heard the gate to our enclosure open and I smelled the human girl again. Where was that scent from? I had to know. It was amazing.

Argh! What am I saying? She's a _human_, for crying out loud!

"Oh look," Sharifa said. "It's your mate. Are you gonna go kiss Nedry when she's done?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I froze. The raptor was pissed off. I knew he was. Which meant I was royally screwed.

"I can't do this," I hissed into my radio. But there was no answer. What a surprise.

Oh man.

_Grow a pair, kid. Just do it,_ I told myself. I stepped up to the raptor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sharifa's POV<strong>

I knew it! Roy _likes_ the human. I was right.

And they _are_ suited to each other. I wasn't just teasing, you know. Well, alright. Maybe a bit. But it's true!

I was watching both of them as she fixed his leg. She's got a badge on her shirt that says "ANNA MCNEIL", which must be her name. What a nice name. He thought so too. I can already tell that Roy likes her. He just won't admit it. He's probably scared he'll get kicked out of the pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I liked the nursery. It was a nice room and it's always got the most adorable little baby dinos in. This time it was a raptor and she blatantly thought everybody was her bestest friend in the world. She was epic. Or maybe, you know, she just liked Wu as well.

"How'd it go with the raptor?" Wu asked as me and the baby played tug-of-war over a bit of cloth. "You know, the big one."

"It was alright. He didn't mind much, but he was well pissed off when I got there. I think he was in a fight with his mate."

"Mate?" Wu asked. "The animals here can't mate. They're all female."

"Not this one."

"Oh no," Wu sighed. Then he called in Muldoon and said, "Something's gone wrong. Anna says there's a _male_ out in the Park."

And Muldoon turned to me. "Can you show me where?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

The baby didn't want me to go and in the end I had to take her with me. I showed Muldoon and a couple other Park staff to the raptor enclosure and they found a male raptor. I was gonna mention that this was the wrong raptor but they were too deep in discussion to listen.

"So what do we do?"

"I say we just kill him."

"No way. Hammond would kill _us_."

"Not it we say it was an accident. One of use went to get Anna and the gun went off by mistake."

"Sure. Sound good, Anna? Yeah, sounds good."

And then they took aim.

They were gonna kill the raptor just for being a male. Oh no. Oh Hell no.

Just as the dude pulled the trigger back I jumped in the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Fitzroy's POV<strong>

I was watching from the bushes when it happened. The girl jumped in front of my father and got hit. Then the men shot my father and said they could always say a raptor got the girl. What! No!

But they left. Sharifa ran over to the human and told me, "The bullet missed her. It's bruised a rib but she'll be fine."

Oh God, there was a little baby raptor with her, too! I told Sharifa to look after the baby and ran over to my father.

"Dad!" I could see he wasn't gonna make it. "Dad, I'm really sorry."

"Son. You will be Alpha now. Please try to find a mate." Dad told me.

"Okay Dad," I said. "I'll try, I promise Dad. I will try. I mean it."

"And take care of the human girl," he made me promise. "She tried to stop them. I know you won't let me down, Son."

"Okay Dad. I won't. I promise."

And then he was gone.


	5. Kiss

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Jurassic Park**_** or InGen *sniff*. Just the OCs (e.g. Anna, Fitzroy, Sharifa and Maggie)**

**This chapter goes out to Transformer's BABY, who helped me get over my writers' block for it!**

**Drake C-13: *phew* Glad you liked it :D**

**Azura Soul Reaver: I know, I don't like to put my characters through pain, unfortunately though it's an important plot point :'(**

**Blackangel150: Yeah. Some people will go to extreme lengths to cover up any screw-ups they've made**

**Cocky Crumbla: Thanks!**

**Angellic dragon: Ah, more awesome questions… hmm… I think I might be able to answer them in this chapter…**

**Ghostukine: Will do**

**OSR fanatic: Haha, thank you!**

**Keely: Aww, thankies! And don't worry, I actually DO act like a dinosaur sometimes. Now there's a thought… I've just remembered I'm working on a fanfic about that :D**

**Transformer's BABY: Thank you!**

**Eric123: Thanks so much**

**Nathan: Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sharifa's POV<strong>

"Hey, guys!" I yelled over my shoulder. "Zip it! I think she's waking up!"

ANNA MCNEIL was lying in a nest. The other humans hadn't found her, but from what we'd overheard them saying, Hammond was extremely angry at them. Not only for Alpha's death, but for ANNA MCNEIL's "death", too. It had been several days since the incident and I was actually starting to wonder whether or not ANNA MCNEIL was going to wake up.

Meanwhile, we were stuck with the infant she had brought with her, who refused to move from her side. And wouldn't stop calling me "Auntie".

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm generally a fairly nice person, and I like kids. But I _hate_ it when people call me Auntie.

Roy stepped in and told everyone to shut up and it went a little too quiet. There'd been a lot of problems in deciding what to do with ANNA MCNEIL. Some raptors wanted to eat her straight away, and some said that maybe we should return her when she woke up. But Roy wouldn't hear of it, and since he's Alpha now – or will, be, anyway, when he chooses a mate – they've gotta listen to him.

I think he really likes her. I wonder when he's gonna kiss Nedry?

Oh well. She was waking up – that was pretty important. The infant – who we still had to choose a name for – ran up to her, squeaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I started waking up really slowly. And I mean, _reeeeeeeally_ slowly. I think I was still asleep by the time I'd actually opened my eyes. And I could tell this, because I saw those damned raptors from my friggin' nightmare again. So I pretty much fainted, or whatever it was I did, straight away.

I woke up again a while later. I think. I'm still not exactly clear on what I was thinking at that point in time. Something along the lines of nothing, I suppose.

And then the big male raptor with the broken leg came up to me and started making these weird noises, like he was choking or something. And the one who'd swallowed the soda can looked like she was having a laughing fit. Maybe somebody'd spiked my drink at that party and I was still tripping, or something. I mean, I didn't know dinosaurs – raptors, especially – could act so… well, human.

The broken-leg-raptor was still making choking noises and now he was moving his mouth, too. Maybe he was sick? I couldn't tell. It sounded like he was trying to say "Roy".

* * *

><p><strong>Fitzroy's POV<strong>

I promised Dad I'd look after the human girl, and I did. I made sure no-one in the pack – no-one in _my_ pack – ate her. So when she woke up, obviously I had to try to talk to her, right?

I tried making human sounds but I can safely say I royally screwed up. I'd wanted to say "Roy" so she'd know what to call me, but I sounded like an idiot instead. This was going to be the harder of the promises I'd made Dad. Harder than choosing a _mate_. Which, admittedly, was getting easy. How am I gonna get into the main building, then?

"I win the bet then, do I?"

I jumped and screeched in surprise. Sharifa had snuck up on me!

"Get lost!" I snarled.

"Just admit it," she sneered. "I win the bet. Of course I do. I _always_ do."

"Yeah, you carry on believing you're _matchmaker of the century_," I snarled sarcastically. Then I changed my tone. "Anyway, how's the human?"

"She's getting better," Sharifa answered, in a way that indicated some kind of shrug. "But she's still weak. If we do return her –"

"NO!" I yelled. "I promised my father I'd take care of her!"

"Fine. That's why _if_ is the key word. _If_ we do return her, it'll be a while before she'll be healthy enough to go."

I gave Sharifa a look. She wasn't acting like herself. She was suddenly being so… serious. Like she _cared_ about the human. Like she _wasn't_ just trying to wind me up. I could barely recognise that tone of her infuriating voice.

And that was when I realised it. Sharifa _did_ care about the human. She was obliged to, after all: the human had saved her from choking on a… thing I don't know the human word for. But Sharifa was being _deathly serious_ about the human's well-being. And I'd chosen Sharifa as Beta female of the pack. I had to _listen_ to her.

"But I want to tell you, Roy. I think she's better off here. I think she's _safer_ here. And we might be safer with her here, too."

Yes, that made sense. With the human here, we could learn about humans in case they tried to kill any more of us. And we could protect her much better than that rock nest the humans all sleep in.

"You're right," I sighed finally.

"Emm… 'scuse me?" I heard the human's voice and snapped my head round to see her. She looked dead and was leaning on my brother, Alerio.

"Hey looky, it's your girlfriend," Sharifa teased. I snapped at her and she ran off.

"Pass her to me," I told my brother. He did, gave the human a concerned look and ran off too. The human was now leaning against my side, with an arm over my back. I knelt down on the ground so she wouldn't have to try to stand. She looked so pale…

"Were you trying to say "Roy" earlier?" she asked me, straight out. I nodded.

"Was that your dad who was killed?" she asked, and I nodded again. "He was the alpha?" I nodded. "So you're the alpha now?" once more, I nodded. "And Roy's your name?" another nod.

"Nice to meet you, Alpha Roy," the human girl smiled. "I'm Anna."

* * *

><p><strong>Sharifa's POV<strong>

I sneaked alongside Roy because I wanted to make sure he went through with it. I really thought he'd wait a bit longer before it came to this and I'll admit I was a bit disappointed, but at least he'd admitted it to me.

_I WON THE BET!_

Now we just had to find Nedry…

Some guys were complaining about him. We followed them, trying not to make a noise.

I knew I'd won the bet the second I went back to check up on them. My little "niece" was pestering me about where Anna – just plain Anna, Roy says she's called – was. And I saw them, curled up together. Anna was leaning against Roy with her arm over his back and her head on the back of his neck, asleep. And Roy was lying down on his front with his legs tucked underneath him, his head on her lap and his tail around her all protectively. It was so _sweet!_

And then I had to ruin the moment by being a show-off over winning the bet. But despite the butt-kicking from Roy I'd just about avoided, it was _sooo_ worth it, to be here for this moment.

Finally we reached the door marked "CONTROL ROOM" and found Mr Blobby in there on his own, staring at a glowing box. Roy gave me a look which said "I'm dreading this".

I shot him a look back which said "You decided on the terms of the bet". Or "Get on with it". They're both basically the same thing, anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I'd been feeling so _weak_ all day. It was a pretty big shock when the raptors _didn't_ eat me but then they were acting like they'd _accepted me_! I figured out that Alpha Roy was the one with the broken leg and that he couldn't be a full-blown Alpha until he picked a mate, which apparently he hadn't yet. I thought the Beta was his mate and she looked horrified at the idea… oops.

The little raptor keeps hanging round me and I've decided to call her Maggie. I don't know why. I like _The Simpsons_, I guess.

I was waiting for Alpha Roy and Beta Sharifa (he'd tried to talk again to introduce her, and done a better job this time) to get back from whatever they were doing. Beta Sharifa had managed to make a noise that sounded like "bet", so I guess even raptors gamble.

When they got back, Alpha Roy looked like he'd been scarred for life and Beta Sharifa was having a laughing fit. I like calling them Alpha Roy and Beta Sharifa. It makes me feel like I belong here.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry Wu's POV<strong>

I'd been doing a late shift that night because I hadn't been sleeping lately. Ever since Anna got shot and we just _left_ her there, all I can think about is what a _bastard_ I feel like for leaving her there with the raptors. I've barely been able to eat.

I was passing the Control Room on my way back when I stopped to look inside.

Nedry was staring blankly, straight ahead and didn't seem to notice me come in. It was as though something had spooked him. And I mean _really_ spooked him.

But what really caught my attention was something in the raptor pen. I stared at the surveillance footage long and hard. Something didn't seem right. The raptor with the broken leg was curled up, as though it was curled _around_ someone. But when I looked closer, I could tell it was Anna. And she was _alive_.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

My head hurt so badly the next morning, and my body felt stiff. At least I knew I was awake this time. And I managed to remember where I was.

Alpha Roy had taken it upon himself – I think – to protect me, and he was curled up around me. I woke up because he was nudging me, trying to wake me up. Beta Sharifa was just waking up, because Maggie was pestering her. Maybe Maggie was told by Alpha Roy to wake Beta Sharifa up.

The Alpha and the Beta were swapping glances like they really badly had to talk about something, but they didn't wanna wake anyone else up. I wanted to ask them what because I'd been teaching some of the raptors human words and they'd picked it up fast, but I didn't think they knew all the word.

Finally Alpha Roy nodded and they started gathering up a crowd, waking up the other raptors. Who looked less than amused, by the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Fitzroy's POV<strong>

I woke up Anna and finally me and Sharifa came to the decision to just bloody get on with it. No putting it off any more. Anna may not be a raptor but the kid – Maggie, apparently – stuck to her like her own child and I liked her. I couldn't deny it. I'd lost the bet.

"I have something to announce," I said hesitantly. I _really_ didn't wanna do this. "I have… chosen a mate."

A lot of teasing noises and a wolf-whistle, then everyone stared at Anna. Bloody hell. Seriously, _bloody hell_.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I groaned. "You guys are right. Shut up. So I'm the Alpha for real now. Got it?"

I know Anna had no way of knowing what I'd just said but I didn't know the human words to tell her. She'll figure it out in the end, I'm sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Maggie's POV<strong>

I looked up at Alpha when he was telling us the human was going to be his mate. Then when he stopped I asked him, "Does this mean you're my daddy now?"

"Don't you have one already?" he asked and I shook my head no. I was born in the big concrete nest with no parents, I told him. So he said yes, he'd be my daddy if I didn't mind. Then he asked if Anna was my mommy and I told him no but I like her like a mommy.

There was a funny human in the concrete nest but he wasn't like a daddy, I said.

And then a big moving thing drove in and the same funny human stepped out.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it. Henry Wu – who, I told you, I have a crush on – turned up to come get me!

"Anna! You're alive!" he said, rushing over to me – and a bunch of raptors ganged up on him. They stopped when I told them to. Huh. Weird. Alpha Roy was growling in a way that made me think he was saying "Only just, thanks to you".

"You left me out here," I accused, going along with Alpha Roy's line of thinking.

"I didn't want to," Wu said. "I promise you it wasn't my idea. And then I wanted to come back but I thought you would've been eaten by now."

I put my hand on the Alpha's arm. "Alpha Roy didn't let them."

"Listen to you!" Henry exclaimed. "You're talking like you're a raptor, too! Anna, please, you have to come back – you need a doctor to make sure you're alright."

Ah. That was true. I _did_ need checking up on. I started to go with Henry, but Alpha Roy stood in between us and said something to me in raptor. I didn't get it. Then he said a human word I'd taught him. "Stay."

I shook my head. "I can't Henry's right, I need a doctor. I have to go."

I can tell you now, I've never felt so guilty _in my life_. Alpha Roy gave me this horribly sad face like I'd just said to him the most horrible thing _ever_. But I had to go, and he knew it too.

So he let me.


	6. Back to the Island

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Jurassic Park**_** or InGen *sniff*. Just the OCs (e.g. Anna, Fitzroy, Sharifa and Maggie)**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I went to Devon for a bit while I've been gone and the wi-fi connection was pretty grim so I've been able to get a decent amount of writing done, including some stuff based on what I've been doing. Also, this chapter has a small reference to the book. I'm making this chapter nice and long-ish to make up for the crummy wait.**

**Azura Soul Reaver: I completely agree with you**

**Blackangel150: That's a good idea, I like it… I think I'll use that, thanks!**

**Drake-C13: Thanks so much :-)**

**Transformers' BABY: Thank you!**

**Darkfire Dragon28: I know, it's sad**

**Ziandra: Aww, thanks**

**IceLuxray: Thanks so much, and I don't mind, you can say it if you want to**

**Samanthatm: Thanks :)**

**Guest: I'm just using the stuff from Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park. At least two of them **_**were**_** found to be the same but the name had already caught on, according to the book**

**Raptor red: Thanks!**

**RAPTORGIRL: Interesting ideas – thanks!**

**RatchetsGirl: Thank you**

**Matt: Will do!**

**Tanakal: Thanks! I feel kinda honoured now :-)**

**Shadowed Deadly: Thanks, that sounds like a plan to me**

**Wardy 909: Thanks, sorry about the wait but I've been really busy lately**

**Bella2949: Thanks! Sorry but I'm doing this story entirely with my own characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Back to the Island<strong>

**Sharifa's POV**

It's been about a week since Anna McNeil left and the pack seriously misses her – especially Maggie. They didn't have much bonding time but Maggie really latched onto Anna, much as a daughter would latch on to her mother. I've been looking after her but I'm not convinced she wants to know… she keeps asking me where Anna is; when she's gonna be back.

Roy isn't too amused, either. He keeps sulking. Everyone else thinks he's missing Anna too but I talked to him about it. The last thing he said to his father was a promise to keep her safe. And like he said, it's hard to do that when she's not here.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

"You're fine," the doctor had said. "You just need a good shower, some food, water and rest. Don't worry about it. Take a holiday. Costa Rica's a good place for that. You can go to a beach and spend all day there with no-one in sight, if you know where to go."

I sighed but agreed and Muldoon said, "No problem." Then when we got outside he added, "You're not to return to work until you're all better. You're staying with the family of a worker so we'll know if you try sneaking off."

Who does that jerk think he is, my dad or sommat? Geez. What a Denis Nedry.

"I'll get your bags sent over when they bring the chopper to pick me up," Mull told me. I gave him a hand sign behind his back which I doubt even Beta Sharifa would have approved of. If she knew what it meant, anyway.

He showed me to a small house where one of the workers lived. They didn't have much, but I've never been to a Costa Rican house before so I have no idea whether Mull was being cheap or not. I didn't know the worker's name but his mother, father and little siblings all lived there with him and there wasn't much room.

My bed was made up on the sofa but I didn't mind. It was nice. I could turn the blankets into something like a nest and play forts with his eight-year-old sister and two-year-old brother. They were really sweet to me.

Still, I couldn't help missing Alpha Roy and Beta Sharifa. They were so _cool_. I know I said and thought all those bad things at first but they've changed by mind about raptors.

Then, about a week after they took me away from the raptors and sent me on "holiday", I decided to go down to one of the beaches. I told the worker's mother I was going out and got a local from town to drop me off on a beach. Looking up and down, it curved round beautifully, a field of white-gold sand and glistening waves on the water. The beach was completely empty and the waves crashed like they had done that time my family had visited Devon and Cornwall. Large but not tidal; just right for surfing.

I walked down the beach in my sandals and thin knee- and elbow- length summer dress and even through the thick soles my feet felt the heat of the sand. Shade would have been good, but I wanted to go in the sea.

The water was cooler than the air and cold compared to the sand, but still it was wonderfully warm. I stood ankle-deep in the water for a moment as it washed sand around my feet and I felt the sand building up against my heels. I ventured in a little deeper, jumping over the waves for fun as they washed in, shallow from the shelf of sand and the low tide.

When the water was about knee-deep I stumbled and fell on my butt as a wave washed towards me, pushing me backwards slightly. I hadn't noticed that there was a bit of a drop-off and I struggled to my feet, soaked. No problem, though. A short walk and the sun would dry me –

I could see the island from here, I suddenly realised. Far off in the distance, a beautiful, inviting blue mountain, and I was hit by another wave, one formed of complete madness; a wave that washed over my mind with a sudden urge to _swim over there_ and meet the Pack again.

Fully clothed, I stepped carefully down the drop-off and started walking into the waves.

About waist-deep a wave pushed me backwards. When I was chest-deep a wave came at me. I turned my body sideways and it hit me in the breast. Not the most pleasant feeling.

I was shoulder-deep when it started getting tough. The first really big wave began to peak and I found myself being dragged towards it. As it started to peak it was taller than Alpha Roy. Obviously I can't breathe underwater so I threw my head back. I was swept backwards and got a stream of salty water straight up my nose. I nearly choked and I had been pushed closer to the beach, like it didn't want me to leave, but every time I failed it made me feel more frantic.

I guess you're wondering at what point I realised this was all crazy? That I shouldn't be doing this, because it was so painfully stupid? Well, here's the thing…

I didn't. I actually made it into open sea, not just beach, and I kept going. And going, and going, and going. Like I said: stupid, right? It was a long swim and me really just being a little kid, I was starting to ache, and I was getting hungry. And there were probably sharks out there too, but I vaguely remembered something about punching sharks on the nose if they attacked you. I guess sometimes those late-night documentaries come in useful.

It was that single-minded stupidity, the kind where you get an idea and you can't _not_ go for it, which pushed me all the way out to the island. It was dark and I was tired and hungry when I arrived. When my feet hit the sandy ground of one of the island's beaches, I stumbled. I'd been swimming all day and I wasn't used to this; as soon as I had a solid footing again I fell on my face in the water with the hugest splash you'd ever seen or heard. Another mouth and nose full of saltwater. Lovely.

I dragged myself up the beach and found a huge, warm, flat rock, which I stretched out on. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

If anybody came to look for me while I was out cold, I didn't notice. I was too asleep to notice much of anything until I woke up the next morning, and that was only because a huge storm was hitting and one of the waves nearly drowned me and tried to drag me off the rock.

I managed to get myself off the beach while still choking on salt water, somehow, and stumbled into the underbrush edging a forest.

Stumbled literally, I mean. I tripped over what looked like a tunnel entrance.


End file.
